Be Mine Forever
by animechick725
Summary: Koenma has finally become King of Spirit world. Jasmine has a party for him at Genkais and what will ensue?


Hey guys this is another one shot request for nightjasmine10! This is becoming a series with her OC and Koenma it seems. So this picks up after 'New Things' so if you haven't read that or 'First Time' you should go and check those out so you don't get confused. So this takes a few years later. Koenma has just been crowned the king of Spirit World since his dick father (yes he is a dick in both Manga and Anime) has passed on. Jasmine has set up a party for him at Genkais Temple.

* * *

Be Mine Forever

Koenma X OC One Shot

Requested by Nightjasmine10

Personality traits and OC's likeness by: Nightjasmine10

Oneshot written by Animechick

Jasmine ran around Genkai's property to make sure everything was perfect. She made sure she had all of Koenmas favorite foods which she made herself with the help of Jorge. Yusuke and Kuwabara bought all the liquor for the evening. Botan helped buy all the decorations with Shizuru and Keiko. Kurama helped an ordered fresh and amazing desserts from Koenmas favorite bakery. Jasmine organized it all and she paid for most of it. She even convinced Hiei to come although he said he would just keep the pesky demons in the forest from disturbing the night.

"Hey Jasmine how did you even get ol' three eyes to help?" Yusuke asked.

"I told him that I would tell Yukina his secret." She said as she laughed. Hiei threatened her but she knew he would never do anything. Hiei wasn't the type of demon to hurt a woman especially not the leader of Spirit Worlds woman. Koenma arrived in his tuxedo and Jasmine smiled looking at him being so happy. She couldn't greet him how she wanted to because she still had so much more food to watch and prepare but she did take a break to look at her love. He was so happy and she hadn't seen him so happy like this in so long. His eyes traveled the crowd of his friends and his eyes laid down on her and he smiled. He pushed through everyone to get to her and he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Jasmine. This is just amazing what you did." He said to her as he took out his pacifier that he wouldn't need anymore and he smiled at her.

"You deserved it you worked hard and you will be a great leader. You will be a much better leader than your father ever was." Jasmine spat. She couldn't stand Koenmas father and everything he had done to her friends and her love in the past. Koenma knew this and he smiled at her. His father never approved of their relationship since she was a human and also since she told him to eff off. But Koenma loved that fiery side of her. He was always nervous and shy around her but today nothing could bring him down and he had no regrets with what he was about to do. He held onto her left hand and he got down on one knee.

"Oh my god." She breathed and Botan and Keiko screamed excitedly behind her. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin and Chu were cheering him on. Jorge was smiling and crying like a happy blabbering idiot. Kurama, Genkai and everyone else in attendance just either smirked and smiled softly. Koenma reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a small blue velvet box. Jasmine couldn't believe it. He opened the box and inside was a perfect ring. It was a small square cut diamond with a black diamond and a purple diamond on each side. It was simple and elegant. Everything Jasmine had ever wanted.

"Jasmine, I love you, please become my queen and be mine forever." He was shaking now and he realized he was still nervous as he waited for Jasmines response. She smiled brightly and she shook her head up and down.

"Yes, Yes, A MILLION TIMES Yes!" She screamed as she fell to her knees and she hugged him. Everyone clapping around them and cheering and Jorge happily crying in the background. Koenma held her tightly against him and he nuzzled his face into her neck. He put the ring on Jasmines finger and it fit perfectly. She grabbed his face and she passionately kissed him ignoring all the oohhs and the cheers from everyone around them.

* * *

*A little later*

Jasmine grabbed Koenma and brought him to a room in Genkais temple while everyone was busy drinking and playing games and celebrating. She warned Botan that they would be busy so to keep everyone away from them for a while. Botan , after asking to hear all the juicy details afterwards, gladly obliged and told her not to worry. She opened the door and she pushed Koenma down on the futon and she got on top of him and straddled him. She quickly and almost immediately felt his member growing harder through his pants and it excited her. His hands slid up her red dress which was his favorite color on her and he undid the zipper. She pulled the dress to reveal a new lacy black bra and thong with a garter belt with thigh highs.

"Do you like them? Its new." She asked him with a smile on her face and she rubbed her hand down on his member through his pants.

"I love it." He moaned as he started to kiss her neck. She stood up and she let the dress completely fall and Koenma stood up with her and he passionately kissed her. She moved her hands all over his chest undoing his tux eager to get it off of him and get to their long night of passionate love making. He kissed all over her neck lovingly like if he stopped she would disappear from his life. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as they shared another passionate kiss. He laid her down on the futon and he got on top of her. Her hands moved to cup his face. He pulled away and he grabbed her hand and he lovingly kissed it and then he moved to kiss between her neck and her collar bone. Her soft moans were like music to his ears. He kissed down her chest to her breasts and he moved the bra to reveal her breasts and he lightly sucked on her stiffening peaks.

"Oh Koenma.." She moaned as she brought her hands up to hold onto his hair. His free hand slid down to pull back her bottoms and he softly rubbed the stiff bead at her core. She moved her head back in pleasure as she quietly moaned.

"Koenma I love you." She moaned and he came up to softly kiss her.

"I love you too Jasmine. I can't wait to spend eternity with you." He moaned as his kissed back down her chest and her stomach and then he went to kiss her knees and her inner thighs lovingly before he pulled off her bottoms and he lovingly kissed her wet folds sending his tongue in as deep as he was able.

"Oh Koenma." She moaned as she brought her hands up to massage her breasts. Koenma had learned exactly what to do to make Jasmine go crazy. Every touch he made only made her want him more and more.

"Koenma please take me." She moaned and Koenma sat up and he undid his pants. He inserted himself into her and he went slow at first his eyes never leaving hers. He made love to her slow. Even though his thrusts were slow they were pleasureable. He wanted to savor every moment with her. Everything about her felt amazing. She was his missing puzzle piece. He loved every curve every strand of hair, every imperfection that in his mind made her perfect. He would never stop loving this woman. They shared loving kisses as Koenma kept the same slow pace.

"Oh Koenma…"

"Jasmine, you're so amazing."

He picked up his pace and Jasmines back arched. She felt close now and her moans slowly got louder. Her walls tightened around Koenma.

"Oh Koenma!" She screamed passionately as she reached her climax. Koenma kissed her lovingly as he reached his.

"I love you Jasmine."

"I love you Koenma so much." She said as she pulled him in for another loving and passionate kiss. They were never interrupted thanks to Botan and neither one could be more happy than to be with each other for the night and they couldn't wait to spend all of eternity together.


End file.
